¿Qué es Armin Arlert para mi?
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Una serie de drabbles donde los personajes de SnK dan su punto de vista sobre Armin Arlert. El recluta más inteligente del escuadron de entrenamiento 104 es alguien que ha llegado a levantar diferentes sentimientos y sensaciones a todo el que le rodea. #FelizCumpleañosArmin
1. Hermano

¿Que era Armin Arlert para él?

Un hermano.

Sin lugar a dudas, era la persona en la que más confiaba. Creciendo en las calles de Shiganshima se encontró a la temprana edad de los tres años al rubio. Su abuelo le había llevado a la consulta de su padre para poder revisarse la tos, mientras que su querida madre cuidaba del pequeño. Eren nunca pensó que la más sincera amistad que podría pedir serguría de pasar un juguete a otro. Realmente Armin era genial, todo le despertaba curiosidad y se preguntaba cosas en lasque ningún niño pensaba.

Cinco años después se les unió al grupo su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Los tres estaban siempre juntos. Había perdido el número de veces que se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro, cuando Armin el contaba cosas del mundo exterior. A decir verdad, hasta que Arlert comenzó a hablarle del mundo más allá de los muros jamás habría tenido tanto interés por salir.

Le debía mucho al chico de ojos azules. Por eso le protegía y le quería como un hermano. Era la única familia, con Mikasa, que le quedaba. Gracias a Armin habían sobrevivido durante el ataque de Shiganshima y esos tres años que habían pasado antes del entrenamiento. No iba a dejar que a él le pasará nada, era lo mínimo. A decir verdad ni siquiera quería que Armin entrará en la legión. Era el mejor estratega, aunque él tuviera fuerza y convicción no podía negar que las guerras no se ganaban así; se ganaban con cerebro. Y a Armin tenía de eso en abundancia.

Por ello no se lo pensó ni dos veces cuando fue a salvarle de las fauces de aquel titán. Si alguien de su escuadrón debía de sobrevivir sería Armin; no había podido hacer nada por sus demás compañeros. Pero no iba a dejar que los titanes le quitaran un ser querido más, acabaría con todos ellos antes de que eso pasará. Y lo hizo, aunque le faltará una pierna y se estuviera desangrando. Debía de hacerlo.

Era su deber.

Su misión.

Salvaría a la humanidad de los titanes.

Tras el ataque de Trost el soldado siguió con ellos, aunque no estuviera ni siquiera entre los veinte mejores. Sin embargo el fue la clave para descubrir al titan hembra; alguien que intuía los planes del comandante antes de lo que otro recluta podría hacer.

A decir verdad le sorprendió bastante que tuviera tan buena relación con Annie; es decir, Armin no era el más sociable, llegaba a ser muy tímido y tampoco es que la traidora fuera alguien muy dado a hablar. En realidad tampoco quería darle vueltas a eso, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Sin lugar a dudas Armin siempre tenía una idea para salvarlos, aunque no fuera tan fuerte como Mikasa o no tuviera sus habilidades de titán; era alguien esencial. Realmente Armin Arlert era el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>El primer capitulo va sobre el punto de vista de Eren. Después de todo son mejores amigos de toda la vida. A decir verdad es la primera vez que he puesto a Eren. No suelo tocarle mucho porque hasta hace poco era el personaje que más odiaba. Ahora ha mejorado gracias a los roles y tengo otra visión de este alocado y cabreado joven.<strong>

**He querido hacer esto hoy, ya que es el cumpleaños de Armin y es un personaje que adoro 3**

**Espero que os guste haré a: Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Annie y Reiner. Si queréis que haga a algún personaje más podéis decírmelo. Lo haré encantada~**

**Gracias por leer~**


	2. Aceptación

¿Qué era Armin Arlert para ella?

Aceptación.

Mikasa Ackerman no era una chica complicada, a decir verdad era una mujer sencilla. Quería proteger a Eren, agradecerle de haberla salvado, de haberla convertido en al luchadora que era, de darle un nuevo hogar, una identidad y un destino. Por ello siempre se esforzó en ser la mejor.

A muchos le asustaba eso.

Cuando llegó a su nuevo hogar todos la miraban extrañados y no paraban de cotillear sobre ella. Ahora entendía porque su familia vivía en las montañas, al parecer la etnia de su madre era algo exótico y único; algo que no se veía. Se sentía como un mono de feria, algún bicho raro. Pronto ignoró a todos aquellos que no fueran Eren y su nueva familia.

Pensaba que así sería feliz, en su pequeño mundo. Eren estaría con él siempre y a la pequeña niña de ocho años le bastaba con eso. Pero no fue así.

Un día se levanto algo tarde a causa de un pequeño resfriado que había pillado. Ya hacía un mes que vivía en casa de los Jäger, y entonces lo vio. Un chico rubio de ojos azules, hablando y jugando con Eren. Le llenaba de envidia ¿Quién era ese chico?¿Por qué Eren no le hablo antes de él? Seguro que le alejaría del joven Jäger.

Pero de nuevo se equivoco.

Armin se acerco con una sonrisa y curiosidad en sus ojos, no había prejuicios ni cualquier rastro de burla. Solo amabilidad. No la criticaba por ser como era, de hecho aceptaba de buena gana su llegada a Shiganshima. Directamente la acepto como a una igual, aunque fueran dos chicos muy unidos, aceptaba a la niña.

A decir verdad Mikasa no comprendía porque Armin era su amigo. No había hecho nada para ser su amiga. Simplemente estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, pero antes iba Eren. Sin embargo ese chico la ayudaba, la protegió y consiguió salvar tanto al chico que amaba como a ella.

Lo malo de Armin era que el ni él mismo se daba cuenta de todas las cosas buenas que tenía. Era una verdadera lástima, esperaba que con los años dejará de compadecerse de sí mismo y viera que realmente era útil, alguien con el que uno quisiera ir a batalla porque sabe que estaba preparado para esta.

Y no le decepcionó.

Cada día tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

Hablaba con los demás.

No dudaba de sus estrategias ni de sus planes.

Al final ese chico había hecho con su propia lo mismo que hizo con ella: aceptar como era. Armin no era el mejor soldado a la hora de pelear, pero lo compensaba con el resto de su ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la segunda parte. Mikasa es un personaje del que tampoco he escrito nada. A veces la menciono pero muuuuuy por encima. Me parece alguien complicado de hacer, dado que es alguien que no muestra tanto sus sentimientos y puede llegar a ser difícil comprenderla.<strong>

**Ella me cae bien, aunque al principio me ajustaba con su obsesión por Eren, pero gracias a los roles le he cogido cariño. Después de todo ella tiene sus cargas y sus problemas.**

**Pero si de algo estoy segura es que los primeros dos debían de ser Eren y Mikasa porque son sus amigos de toda la vida y espero que puedan seguir juntos en el manga.**


	3. Algo inesperado

¿Que era Armin Arlert para él?

Algo inesperadamente bueno.

Cuando el conoció le parecía un imbécil, un perrito faldero del todavía más imbécil de Jäger. Le seguía a todas partes e iba a lamerle el culo. Pensaba que solo había ido al ejercito para seguir peloteando al tonto de Eren.

A decir verdad Jean no había aguantado a ese chico. Estaba demasiado ocupado con ser el mejor de toda la academia y tenía mejores personas con las que pasar el tiempo, como Marco ¿Quién quería a un niño que solo asentía como un idiota a todo lo que decía el rey de los idiotas? Para eso prefería a su pecoso.

Por eso no comprendía porque su amigo se llevaba bien con él, estudiaban juntos, arreglaban sus equipos juntos y hasta hacían debates en clase. Afortunadamente consiguió que Marco se quedará a su lado y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y tampoco es que le prestará mucha atención en la academia.

Una vez llegó su graduación para él ya estaba todo escrito: iría al interior con Bodt y vivirían una buena vida en Sina. Ni por asomo se esperaba que todo eso fuera a cambiar repentinamente.

Al día siguiente atacaron Trost, su hogar, viéndose forzado a luchar contra lo que quería huir. Más tarde escuchó como Armin decía en alto los nombres de sus compañeros fallecidos, entre ellos su mejor amigo. Comenzó a sentir lástima por el chico, había perdido a su amigo, no quería ni imaginarse como sería si perdiera a su mejor amigo ¿Y si le pasaba eso a Marco? No, no podía hacer eso. Al menos iba a luchar. Ambos lo harían y no correrían la suerte de Armin y Eren.

Ese día Armin se lució, hizo un plan con el que salvo a todos sus compañeros; logrando que todos pudieran volver a los muros a salvo.

Pero no todos volvieron.

Armin al final tuvo suerte y no perdió a Eren.

Pero él perdió a Marco.

¿Por qué tenía ese maldito niño tanta suerte?

Marco merecía más vivir que Eren.

Pero eso cambio, como todo el su vida. Una vez se unió a la legión de reconocimiento llegó a conocer a Armin. No era nada de lo que había pensado: tenía cabeza, sus propias ideas, fuerza de voluntad... Realmente en lo que se refería a Armin le sorprendió gratamente.

Se volvió su mejor amigo.

Nadie podría sustituir a Marco, estaba claro, su relación era algo especial. Pero Armin poco a poco consiguió volver a hacerle sonreír. Nunca había tenido un amigo como el rubio. Jean estaba ahí para él y pensaba que ese chico haría lo mismo, solo que hizo mucho más por éĺ. Llegó a matar por él, haciéndole ver que cuando él fallaba era solo por su indecisión.

Armin no podía imaginar todo lo que había hecho su amistad en la vida de Kirschstein.

Era alguien que le había ayudado a abrir aún más los ojos.

Una persona que le demostró que no tenía que estar solo,

Que podía confiar en alguien.

Todas esas cosas que no se esperaba en la vida; porque creía que lo sabía todo. Pero hasta que no llega alguien como Arlert no sabes nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Jean y Armin son mi BroTP, vamos que solo son amigos. Me encanta su amistad porque creo que los complementa y hace que sean mejores de lo que ya eran.<strong>

**Jean es una de mis favoritos, claro que también amo a Armin, pero en mi caso Jean es amor puro y duro. Así que es normal que le haya puesto**

**No los shipeo ni nada por el estilo, para mi Armin es hetero y no tengo a nadie con el que emparejarle. En el caso de Jean solo me parece que Marco sea el indicado.**


	4. Compañero

¿Qué era Armin Arlert para él?

Un compañero.

Nunca tuvo problemas para hacer amigos. Marco se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo y casi nunca empezaba una pelea. A decir verdad siempre tenía que sacar a Jean de estas, en especial las que hacía contra Eren Jäger; por suerte contaba con Armin para calmar a Eren.

Pobres.

Les tocaba lidiar con dos chicos idénticos en terquedad que no paraban de discutir por cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a hablar con él chico de cabellos rubios que siempre sonreía a todos. No era tan sociable como él, pero sí era igual de encantador. A decir verdad era una persona con la que se podría pasar hablando de todo, era un chico con unas ideas muy curiosa y una mente prodigiosa. Lo que más le gustaba era que ambos compartían su pasión por la literatura. No muchos jóvenes dedicaban sus días a sentarse en su casa a leer, preferían salir a jugar al aire libre, ir a cortejar a alguna chica... Pero no. Nada había que les llenase más que sumergirse en un mundo nuevo y diferente.

Adoraba las historias que Armin le contaba del mundo exterior. Había oído rumores, pero no cosas tan especificas como las que decía el dela mirada azul. Antes no conocía de la existencia de los libros prohibidos, pensaba que eran unos mitos. Eso le hacía pensar en que debía de mejorar el mundo una vez fuera dentro.

Arlet había abierto a Bodt un mundo donde había cosas que descubrir, que arreglar y mejorar.

En cambio Marco le ayudo a comprender cosas como el equipo y algunos trucos.

Tanto el pecoso como el rubio eran bastante intelectuales, así que habían decidido ayudarse mutuamente y apoyarse. Desde ese día Armin no volvió a lidiar con matones como hacía en su vida asado en Shiganshima, y Marco aprendió a no dar las cosas por sentado.

¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado juntos mientras le enseñaba como cuidar el equipo?

¿Y las veces que Jean fue a buscarle porque se había pasado horas hablando de cualquier cosa con Armin?

Estaba encantado con su compañero, era realmente encantador y le daba lástima que no fuera a venir con él al interior. Claro que Jean solo se quejaría de que no estaba apenas con él; que en lenguaje de Jean era pasar más de dos horas alejadas de él. Había ocasiones en las que Marco pensaba que sus dos amigos debían de hablar alguna vez, con suerte a Armin se le pegaría la confianza de Jean y el otro aprendería a no ser tan cabezota.

Cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que Armin era único y el más ejemplar de los compañeros fue cuando tuvieron que bajar con las escopetas a por los titanes ¡Se le había ocurrido todo a él! Claro que ese plan era frágil. Todo dependía de que todo saliera bien. Por eso Marco se quedo con Armin. Sabía que él sería mejor a la hora de matar titanes que Connie y Sasha; pero también que sus compañeros estarían nerviosos. Iban a estar a escasos centrimetros de unos terroríficos titanes, estarían asustados y nerviosos; y si cundían en el pánico acabarían fallando y todos morirían.

Bodt sabía que tenía la confianza de muchos de sus compañeros, y tal vez no tenía ni la agilidad en el equipo de Jean, ni la habilidad de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como lo hacía Annie.

Su fuerte era la mente y la calma en todo momento. Armin sabía esto y por ello acepto que estuviera ahí, dirigiendo a todos y dando las ordenes.

Por eso todos salieron vivos ese día.

Y todo fue gracias a que Armin Arlert confió en sus compañeros y ellos en él, como buenos soldados.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquellos que hayáis leído mis fics sabréis que amo a Marco sobre todas las cosas, aunque solo salga un poco la gente siempre me dice que se nota lo mucho que le aprecio.<strong>

**Armin y Marco me parecen muy parecidos en el sentido de que ambos son bastante intelectuales, en el sentido de leer y estudiar; de esos que siempre hacen preguntas, hacen todos los deberes y se presentan voluntarios a escribir en la pizarra.**

**Así que bueno. No podía faltar.**


	5. La excepción

¿Qué es Armin Arlert para mi?

La excepción.

Estaba hasta los mismísimos cojones de los niños ¿Qué narices hacía el con un escuadrón compuesto solo por niños de quince años? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de niñera?

Cierto. Todos sus soldados de élite habían muerto salvo el mocoso de Eren. De puta madre.

A ningún capitán le hacía gracia perder a su escuadrón. Menos cuando tenías al escuadrón de operaciones especiales perfecto: gente que te comprendía, que trabajaba bien entre ellos, hacían buen té (Bueno eso solo Petra) y además limpiaban todos los días. Y ahora tenía esto: una loca, la cual parecía la hija bastarda de Hanji, que no paraba de comer y dejar migas, un calvo hiperactivo, una chica más bajita que él (Creedlo o no, sí, es posible ser más bajito que Levi), una asiatica con mala leche obsesionada con tirarse a Eren, Un creído que si no llora por un tal Marco, que parecía su puta esposa, esta liándose a ostias con Jäger; joder no olvidemos a Eren, la cosa más terca, tonta, espesa e irritante que se había podido encontrar.

Él único que se salvaba era Armin.

Muchos habían cuestionado al capitán Levi cuando eligió a Arlert, a pesar de que tenía todavía a el segundo y el tercero de su promoción, Reiner Braun y Berthold Fubar, a sus disposición. Aun así no los quiso. El aparentemente enclenque recluta de metro sesenta era un diamante en bruto.

Ese chico era literalmente un Erwin en miniatura.

Sin las cejas.

Y sin la altura.

Por no decir que "compartía" con él su escritorio.

Si Sasha era la hija bastarda de Hanji en cuestión a locura, Armin era el hijo bastardo de Erwin en lo que se refiere a planes y conspiraciones ¿Y quién no necesita un estratega? Soldados obedientes que limpiaran a sus ordenes había a montones, pero por mucho que quisieran los de la academia, la inteligencia no era algo que se pudiera entrenar.

Se podía volver uno más avispado.

Pero el don de crear planes o soluciones era algo con lo que se nacía.

Y eso era algo que tenía ese soldado.

Era cierto que a la hora luchar podría llegar a ser un lastre. Pero Levi tenía que admitir que el chico tenía cojones. No dudo en disparar a ese policía militar en la cabeza, ni estar a solas con la titan femenina. Se había ganado su respeto, y Armin sería el primero al que escucharía la hora de tener que oír la opinión de los miembros de su escuadrón. Pues podía ofrecer algo que la humanidad necesitaba, todos se equivocaban al pensar que ese chico no pintaba nada en la legión.

Pero mejor que se equivocaran. Al igual que en su día pensaron que un sucio ladrón, que no sabía coger el equipo como decían y con una baja estatura; no era digno de la legión, sucedería lo mismo con Arlert

Así el día en el que les dieran una patada en el culo, podría sentirse orgulloso de su recluta.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanta escribir cosas donde salga Levi por el simple hecho de que siempre puede insultar. Con Jean se puede hacer, pero en el casos de Levi es especial. Además me encanta porque parece el típico personaje frío, inhumano, perfecto y que esta hecho para que te guste porque es Badass pero luego es muy humano.<strong>

**Y quise ponerle porque me llamo mucho la atención de que Armin estuviera en su escuadrón, pero me parece correcto ya que no siempre se necesita a un matón, sino a un genio.**


	6. Esperanza

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, a decir verdad quería acabar esta seríe de drabbles cuanto antes, pero he visto que os ha gustado y decidí que haría unos cuantos más. Ya ha pasado una semana del cumple de Armin ¿Pero acaso por ello se debe de dejar de escribir sobre él? Así que voy a seguir~ **

**Espero que os guste y agradezco a Sakura Alda y a Core chocolate por sus reviews 3**

* * *

><p>¿Qué era Armin Arlert para él?<p>

Esperanza.

Él siempre había creído en la humanidad, que lo único que necesitaba era alguien que estuviera dispuesto a abrir los ojos a aquellos que se encontraban cegados por el gobierno. Sin duda el comandante Erwin Smith tenía claro que su guerra no estaba perdida, puede que no ganará batallas; pero jamás dejarían de haber personas dispuestas a luchar por la justicia.

Sin embargo a la hora de ser un tanto critico debía de admitir que veía un punto flaco. Sí, era cierto que había soldados dispuestos a pelear por la verdad, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No podías ir a la primera en medio de una plaza y hablarles a todos, pasarían de largo y seguirían con su día a día. Era necesario un plan, paciencia y un don de convicción. Modestia aparte, Erwin reunía esas cualidades: siempre tenía varios planes para todo, sabía organizarse, elegía a sus soldados minuciosamente, esperaba a ver que hacían sus enemigos, era un maestro en lo que se refería a discursos y socializar con los demás. Ya fuera entre un montón de ricachones de Sinna, soldados o campesinos; él llegaba soltaba un discurso y los cautivaba.

El tema no iba sobre lo que hacía con sus dones; sino de que a la hora de elegir a un sucesor ¿Quién sería el indicado?

Hanji era inteligente, sabía que si tenía que ponerse haría su trabajo; pero también que ella lo que quería era seguir sus experimentos.

Levi... Claro que la gente le admiraba, pero no era alguien muy sociable...

Entonces llegaron los nuevos reclutas, y entre ellos Armin Arlert. Era de la misma estatura que Levi, el menos musculoso y el peor peleando. Eso sí, en el momento que leyó su informe estaba francamente impresionado. El soldado Arlert había ejecutado un plan con el cual retomar el deposito de gas, logró convencer a los altos cargos de las tropas estacionarias de que Jäger estaba de su parte, consiguió que Eren espabilará y tapará el agujero del muro, había sido el que más ayudo a la hora de desenmascarar a la titán femenina; y la lista seguía.

Era asombroso.

Se sentía orgulloso de tener a un soldado así en su escuadrón.

Después de atrapar al titan femenino Erwin comenzó a hablar más con Armin, esperando conocer más a la mente más prodigiosa de su generación. Era lo que estaba buscando, alguien que podría ser el próximo comandante. Se encargaría de que eso fuese así, claro que dentro de unos años. No podía coger a un chico de quince años y ponerle al mando de gente que le doblaba la edad, si eso tal vez en diez años. Bajo la tutela de Levi y con la experiencia ese chico podría llegar a ser un gran líder, puede que incluso mejor que el propio Smith; eso sí, si no corría la suerte de muchos de sus hombres y acababa en las fauces de un titán.

Aunque fuera joven había vivido bastante, estuvo presente en lo que sucedió en Shiganshima, perdió a sus seres queridos, sobrevivido a la academia y al ataque de Trost... se podría decir que había experimentado un entrenamiento más intenso que cualquiera de los soldados veteranos.

Sin embargo en ocasiones sentía lástima por el chico, como todos los de su generación, nadie debería de perder a su familia y él sabía de lo que hablaba.

Pero esa idea se le iba al poco rato; era imposible estar triste. Sí, sonaría a una locura hablando de la legión, pero era así, después de todo eran adolescentes y no podían evitar hacer el tonto. En ocasiones se sentían más como los niñeros o los padres de los reclutas. A decir verdad Armin era como el hijo que jamás tuvo, y eso le dio esperanza.

Tenía la actitud que Erwin tenía, su astucia y una gran curiosidad por la verdad, pero...¿Y si cometía los mismos errores que él?¿Se corrompería con el tiempo? No lo sabía. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir manteniendo la esperanza de que Arlert se convirtiera en su digno sucesor como comandante.


	7. Algo digno de observar

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tenía tantos trabajos pendientes y demás que al final iba dejando atrás está colección. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, y comienzo la reapertura de la saga con una sugerencia de mittei hiketsu con poner el punto de vista de Hanji, allá vamos~**

**Alguien digno de observar**

Una científica siempre anda ocupada, siempre hay algo nuevo que explotar y a medida que uno aprende ve que se puede profundizar más y más. Al final la tarea del investigador acaba volviéndose tan exhaustiva que al final uno no cae en la cuenta de los demás, de hecho Hanji solo se fijaba en los humanos que estaban cerca de sus experimentos, como los soldados que ataban a los titanes, los que vigilaban la zona y los otros capitanes. Por lo demás, todo lo que no fuese un titán no le interesaba en lo más absoluto, como mucho la posibilidad de que pudieran interferir; por suerte la científica a se había encargado de intimidar a todos los soldados de la humanidad para que no molestasen en su proceso de investigación.

Sin embargo a veces se veía cautivada por humanos, sobretodo cuando no tenía nada entre manos, en tales ocasiones iba a molestar a Levi, exigirle a Erwin que fueran a por titanes, reírse junto al capitán Mike o comentar con Moblit, su ayudante, sobre los avances. En ese caso fue el recluta Armin Arlert, no era alguien que llamase la atención, se veía como un chico normal, alguien tranquilo al cual rara vez uno hacia caso. Lo que cautivo por unos instantes a la doctora Zoe era que siempre llevaba libros, algo que un soldado rara vez tocaba, pues todos preferían entrenar para matar titanes o sobrevivir a éstos.

De alguna forma ese pequeño rubio le recordaba a ella en el inicio de su vida, un ser humano movido por la gran fuerza que es la curiosidad ante el mundo, querer saber que había más allá de la seguridad sin importarle que peligros que le ronden. Muchos niños piensan que no tiene sentido perder el tiempo leyendo, que es mejor moverse y no pararse a pensar, porque después de todo hay veces donde uno se queda durante horas pensando en lo que va a hacer, las opciones que tiene, sus posibles consecuencias... La verdad es que si lo pensaba bien, ella había sido una Armin Arlert, precavida, reservada; tal vez fuera la academia lo que cambio. Sí, sin duda fue el peligro, algo que tal vez el pequeño lector había experimentado pero no disfrutado.

Un problema en los científicos suele ser el hecho de que se quedan en sus laboratorios, negando la lucha o cualquier otro tipo de actividad. Cuando más sabes del mundo, más sabes de sus peligros, y por tanto acabas siendo como el recluta Arlert, un soldado con miedo. Pero si todo iba bien tal vez ese chico aprendería que se puede combinar el poder de los libros con la fuerza, y así llegar a tener una visión compleja del mundo.

Después de todo fue lo que ella aprendió al ver por primera vez como sus compañeros murieron, llegando a escuchar a su colérico corazón en vez de su mente, y de hecho aún vivía con ella esa furia, solo que convertida en euforia. Cuanto más aprendiese del enemigo, mayor control tendría; esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

Entonces se preguntó a sí misma ¿Llegaría a sentir Armin el mismo impetú de conocer al enemigo?¿A dónde le llevaría su saber? Ya que el verdadero problema de la inteligencia es que uno conoce todas las posibilidades, y decidirse por alguna será un proceso largo y difícil. Una parte de ella desearía que alguien como Arlert siguiera sus pasos, con la esperanza de que continuase con su trabajo, pero ella no confiaba en las corazonadas, sino en los hechos.

La morena observó por última vez al recluta rubio que intentaba alcanzar un libro de la estantería, decidiendo cogerle el libro y añadiendo uno que ella misma había editado. Tal era incorrecto sugerir de forma indirecta que el joven dejase atrás las estrategias militares para abrir la puerta a la investigación de titanes; aunque por lo menos dejaba la puerta abierta. Ahora debía de esperar a ver cual era el fruto de aquel simple experimento, algo que siempre estaría observando de reojo.

**Fin.**

**Bueno primero muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, los follows y los favoritos; os agradezco la paciencia y si alguno quiere dejarme otro personaje a modo de sugerencia, adelante, no os corteís~**

**Mi opinión sobre Hanji es que es una mujer que solo le importa su investigación, sin importar lo que haya que sacrificar, dado que ella piensa que así ayudará a los demás. He de admitir que no es de mis súper favoritas, pero me parece un personaje divertido, despreocupado pero a la vez que sabe ponerse recta cuando debe. **

**De verás el apoyo que he visto hacia este fic ha sido maravilloso y por ello mismo voy a continuar **

**Un abrazo fuerte, Feuerimherz**


	8. Duda

**Bueno ya que estoy, voy a publicar dos drabbles hoy ya que me sugirieron hacer a dos~ Éste personaje me lo propuso AzukiWinter, por tanto va dedicado a ella y su idea de poner a Annie.**

**Duda**

Annie Leonhardt nunca se había planteado dejar de hacer lo que hacía, después de todo parecía que su vida no era la suya, sino la de aquellos que la mandaron con Reiner y Bertholdt hasta los muros. Prefería no pensar en si lo que estaba haciendo era lo que quería, lo que esperaba... simplemente se levantaba por las mañanas, iba al entrenamiento y hacia lo que tenía que hacer.

Y así iba a ser el resto de su existencia ¿verdad?

Su primera impresión de los humanos es que eran egoístas, cuando vio como los soldados y la gente de Rose a duras penas aceptaba darles asilo y comida a los refugiados del desastre del muro Maria, realmente le asqueaban. Pero entonces vio a un niño, un pequeño rubio vestido de azul interponiéndose entre unos soldados y otro niño al cual le habían pegado ¿Es que ese pequeño humano no apreciaba su vida? Sin embargo, con excusas logró librar a su amigo de la paliza de los soldados, dándole así pan. Fue la primera vez que vio a alguien con semejante espíritu de compañerismo.

Lo que no se esperaba es que volvería a ver a ese chico en la academia, donde descubrió que se llamaba Armin Arlert, además de que tenía muchas más habilidades de las que vio aquel día. Aunque no era bueno luchando y se veía que tenía inseguridades, siempre se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de los demás, ayudando a los que lo necesitasen con todo lo que tenía y sin pedir nada a cambio. Incluso le dirigía la palabra, a pesar de ser temida hasta por sus propios compañeros, él se limitaba a hablarle como una más.

Para ella Armin era la representación de lo bueno en la humanidad y lo que merecía ser salvad: la amistad, la inteligencia, la astucia, el nunca rendirse, la fraternidad... Annie estaba ahí por los fines de otros, pero él estaba porque deseaba de corazón servir a los demás. No le importaba que no pudiera protegerles con sus actitudes físicas, pero algo de lo que Arlert no se había dado cuenta es que tenía un arma tan potente como el titan armado: la mente.

Él podía resolver misterios, crear planes y entender a las personas como nadie, llegando a meterse en la mente de alguien y consiguiendo que las personas le mostrasen lo que el quería saber. Sin embargo nunca utilizaba ese don para mal, solo lo hacía para proteger a sus seres queridos ¿Y que hacía ella en cambio? Destruir.

Pero lo que realmente provocaba en Annie era que se cuestionase lo que hacía, sus acciones y sus consecuencias, llegando a pensar que lo que realmente deseaba era seguir los ideales de Armin, pues debían de ser unos muy firmes y nobles para hacer sacar ese lado de la humanidad de brillaba.

La duda que había sembrado en su corazón era una nueva forma de esperanza, algo que podría llevarle a la ruina.

Y aunque su deber debería haber sido matarle, simplemente pudo observar al pequeño humano en sus enormes manos y sonreír. Sonreír por el mero hecho de tener que admitir que él tenía más fuerza que ella, y que probablemente sería su perdición; pues no hay arma más fuerte que la duda en el corazón de uno.

**Fin.**

**Annie es un personaje complejo, la verdad es que me resulta difícil meterme en su mente, porque no se deja muy claro que quiere ¿Desea matar a todos?¿Pero entonces por que trata tan bien a Eren y Armin?¿Por qué estaba llorando cuando se convertía en cristal? Realmente no puedo decirlo. He de admitir que la relación de Annie y Armin me gusta, llegando a emparejarlos, aunque sería algo imposible dado que están en bandos diferentes, y viviendo en el mundo en el que viven creo que no se plantean los verdaderos sentimientos. Armin siente curiosidad por ella, mientas que Annie le respeta y parece importarle lo que él piensa. Es algo complejo y bueno espero haberlo plasmado tal y como quería.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, y recordad que si queréis algún personaje que no haya hecho ya simplemente dejármelo en un review y yo pondré su punto de vista~**

**Antes no lo dije, pero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejastéis un review: Guest, Sakura Aldana, Core chocolate, xX Mefis Xx(queme puso 4 reviews y eso me ilusionó muchísimo), mittei hiketsu, SugA u-u, I'veCreatedAMonster y a AzukiWinter 3**

**Un abrazo fuerte: Feuerimherz.**


End file.
